Afterhours
by t-peezy
Summary: Kelly just wanted to relieve stress and not see anything that reminded her of BTR and her job...too bad Logan had the exact same plan. Kelly/Logan Smut. Be warned for language and sex. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Big Time Rush

Note: Logan seems like the most innocent looking one in the group...too bad I corrupted that idea.

Kelly Wainwright just wanted to relax. She wanted one night to not think about schedules, tour dates, songs, meetings, or anything dealing with Big Time Rush. It was a Friday and the end of a busy week. Two of her best friends, Chloe and Mika, had begged her to go out with them. At first she declined but changed her mind after thinking about it. She could purposely miss Gustavo's phone calls of making her work overtime. This was her weekend and she deserved it.

It was mildly windy and she felt the breeze blow up her blue animal print mini-dress and hoped that they could get inside the club. Here she was not 'Kelly the Assistant' but just plain Kelly. Sometimes running around to stop the mischievous BTR was a bit exhausting. Her friend Mika was texting someone.

"Okay, so I know this guy that's part owner of the club…we have an in."

"Thank God…I really need this."

"Don't tell me being the assistant to Gustavo Rocque is a pain in the ass. Kelly, you work too damn hard…don't think about work and just relax."

"That's easy for you to say, you are not responsible for California's biggest band. I swear BTR better be famous here and on other planets by next tour. I'm just glad to be away from the studio."

"Hey, I have to sell houses all day in this shit economy…Jesus, how many people are out tonight?" Chloe saw the many people walking on the street.

They finally made it into the club and even got a V.I.P. section. Kelly did not waste anytime getting a drink. She ordered herself a blue kamikaze and decided to chill in the lounge for a minute or two. Her drink had arrived and Chloe and Mika opened the bottle of champagne that was sitting in the room.

"Mika, tell that guy that I so love him for the room and the bottle."

"Why, thank you, Chloe. Kelly, what shall we toast to?"

"To Friday nights!" she held up her glass and they all clinked glasses and drank.

Logan Mitchell was not really a club person. He was always the rational one of the group and would always take rules into consideration. The rest of the guys were off creating some trouble, but Logan wanted to be alone. Well, not necessarily alone but away from the guys. He loved the band and the guys, but sometimes he just wanted to have fun on his own. He stepped into club thankful he was not noticed…then again he was sure the only people that would recognize him were screaming teenage girls and their parents. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer.

Minutes passed and Kelly finished her drink. She decided to hit the dance-floor. A Rihanna song came on and she started to move to the beat. She was single and saw all the hot bodies moving on the floor. She noticed one guy and he was looking at her. The man danced his way to her and started grinding on her. It was nice until the man kept moving his hands to her breasts which angered her. Why did men think it was okay to feel a woman up when seductively dancing? She would only dance one song with this pervert and leave his ass behind. The song ended and she left leaving him confused. She saw Mika standing next to the bar.

"Oh my God, I swear men are huge assholes. When does it make it okay to touch all on my breasts when we're dancing?"

"I know…just because I agreed to dance with you does not make it okay to treat me like a ho. So, how does it feel to be free from work?"

"I never thought I would ever do things like this. I love my job, but I sometimes feel like I'm babysitting."

Logan sat in the corner of the place so he wouldn't be noticed. He enjoyed the freedom of being in a different element. He saw a couple of women look in his direction…some looked at him as if they recognized him but wasn't sure if it was really him. He would normally be on the dance-floor, but tonight he just wanted to chill. Plus, he didn't really want to overdo it because he had to get up early in the morning to help write some material for BTR. He pushed his way past people to get to the bar and was about to order a water when he heard a familiar voice.

"Kelly?"

"Logan! What the hell are you doing here?" she was disappointed that she spoke so soon about being reminded of work. Just once she wanted to be BTR free.

"I was just chilling."

"Ugh, are you following me? I can't have one night…one night without seeing or hearing you guys or Gustavo…wait, is he here too?"

"No! I just came by myself. What are you doing out here?"

"Why should it concern you? I'm off the clock which means what I'm doing here is none of your fucking concern. Do you think I enjoy spending all day trying to clean BTR's shenanigans? I have to play peacemaker between you guys and Gustavo and Mr. Bitters…I just wanted one night of rest."

"We never thought you felt that way. I promise all I'm doing here is to just relax. If you want I will stay out of your way…though, I am curious to see you outside of being an assistant."

"Kelly, you never told me you knew this guy. Hi, I'm Mika."

"Logan."

"You're from BTR, right?"

"Yep." Kelly rolled her eyes at how much Mika was flirting with Logan.

"Well, Kelly, I guess I'll head back to the floor." she gave Kelly a wink. Kelly turned her attention to Logan.

"How the hell did you even get into this place…are you even old enough?"

"Remember, I just turned twenty-one not too long ago. Anyway, what are you drinking?" he looked at her blue kamikaze.

"Oh no, we are not having one of those Hollywood paparazzi debacles. You're drinking your water and that's it! You know what, I'm not even working so, if you wanna end up in the tabloids…be my guest."

"Too bad I already had a beer. Don't worry, that's all I'm having. That looks really strong."

"Please, it will take more than two drinks to get me trashed."

"Really…" he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Two drinks is my limit. I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you."

"Well, if you don't wanna talk, how about you dance with me?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate. I work with you and…."

"Who's bringing up work, now?"

"Shut up." she downed her cocktail.

"You're the one who said that you didn't want to be reminded of work. Just one dance and I'm out of your hair."

"One dance and that's it."

Logan gave her a sideways grin and she sighed in annoyance. Kelly hoped Gustavo doesn't get wind of her knowing that Logan was out when he was supposed get a full nights rest. It wasn't like she was his mother anyways. Logan let her lead the way to the dance-floor which made her retch at how he still couldn't shake his Minnesota manners. Though she did find it admirable that he wasn't like Mr. Boob-Grab earlier. It was awkward for her because she knew him on a professional level and dancing with him would be almost crossing the line. She decided to dance as far as she could to not make it intimate but not seem as if she was dancing alone. Logan noticed the amount of space between them which made him walk closer to her and lean into her ear.

"You know, it is okay for you to come closer."

"I think not."

"I feel silly dancing here all by myself. Please?"

"Fine…and stop making that puppy dog face."

Kelly moved and was closer to Logan. She could smell his cologne and if he was any other guy she would move more against him…but he was just Logan. As the song progressed, Kelly noticed Logan was rolling his hips more. She was too focused on dancing that it surprised her when Logan spun her around and pulled her close to him. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Maybe it was better that way. She could imagine if it was someone else and not the guy she sees at work. More people came unto the dance-floor which made Kelly and Logan become even closer.

Suddenly, Kelly felt Logan's arms encircle her waist. The space between them became nonexistent and she could feel Logan's toned chest press against her back. With the friction of their bodies moving, Logan prayed that he wouldn't become aroused. And smelling her perfume wasn't helping either. Kelly got so lost into the music that she began dancing more seductively as she felt Logan's hands move from her hips to her legs. He could feel the slick sweat on her body. His hot breath on her neck caused pulsing between her legs. Kelly eyes shot open was she felt Logan's hand slide up her leg brushing her core through her panties. This made her turn around and drag him from the dance-floor to a secluded spot in the club.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry…I kinda got carried away."

"Carried away? You…I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"I…."

"When I agreed to dance with you, I thought it wasn't so inappropriate. You asking me to dance closer to you was putting myself in a predicament, but finger fucking me on the dance-floor was crossing the line!"

"Whoa, that seems a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No! There is a line of professionalism and ethics that I have to follow…dancing with you broke that."

"Come on…what about all that talk about of wanting to relax…not thinking about BTR and Gustavo. Do you think I want the same thing?" Kelly could feel him pinning her against the wall. His hand trailed down her arm. "Don't tell me you weren't wet…I can smell it from here." Logan hand traveled to her inner thighs.

Kelly was stunned silent at this version of Logan. He was more primal and assertive. Her mind was screaming for her to stop him and slap him into next week, but her body tingled as slid his hand closer to her core. Logan made a wicked grin as he felt how aroused Kelly was. Gustavo would defiantly fire her if he found out that she's getting close and personal with Logan Mitchell. Her mind no longer worked as she felt him tug her soaked panties down her leg. She could hear the slow, erotic beat thump through the wall which made the sensation of Logan rubbing her clit heightened.

Without warning, Logan plunged two fingers into her cavern. He loved the delicious moans emulating from her. Her mind wandered about how he even knew what to do since she never heard him mention anything about sex. She didn't care. He continued his ministrations feeling her pulse around his fingers. She was nowhere near intoxicated, but she felt herself falter and radiate more heat. A squeak that built in her throat came out as he went faster while adding pressure to her clit. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss savoring the taste of him. Logan's slick, pink tongue licked a trail up Kelly's cocoa neck.

"Logan…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum."

"Let it go…." he commanded her which sent her over the edge. She bucked and convulsed against the wall feeling her legs quaking beneath her. Logan steadied her with his body slowing his movements. Kelly couldn't catch her breath. She groaned at the loss of his fingers. "Don't you feel less stressed?" she couldn't answer. Suddenly, she thought about how he still haven't gotten off.

"What about you?"

"I'll take care of me back at the hotel. Goodnight, Kelly. See you tomorrow at two?" he smirked while holding up the very fingers he used to bring her to orgasm. She weakly nodded as he smiled and left smelling her essence on his fingers. She knew from that moment on she could never look at Logan the same way again.


End file.
